User blog:Ezekielfan22/Victoria Feldon (Missing)
Victora Feldon (Stephanie Morgenstern) is the titular villainess of "Victoria", episode 1.12 of Missing (airdate November 8, 2003). She was a pharmaceutical advertising writer and the single mother of a young girl named Melanie. History A year prior to the episode's events, Melanie was playing near her and Victoria's neighbor's pool with Zach Troiano, with the young girl falling into the pool and drowning while Victoria was inside the house for a moment. The trauma of her daughter's death initially drove Victoria to blame herself for Melanie's drowning, but after developing depression and having delusions, Victoria began blaming Zach for the tragedy and threatening the young boy, leading her sister Elizabeth to have her committed to the Sunnybrook Psychiatric Hospital. There, Victoria began making improvements under the care of Dr. Sims, and additionally began a close friendship with fellow patient Jeremy Conrad. However, Victoria's condition declined again after Jeremy died, with Victoria learning that Dr. Simms had accidentally killed him during a consulsive shock therapy treatment, which he covered up by claiming Jeremy died of an adverse reaction to medication. After uncovering the truth, Victoria confronted Simms and threatened to expose his actions, with the doctor responding by putting Victoria on more medication to keep her quiet. Events The episode's current events have Jess Mastriani having visions pointing her to Sunnybrook Psychiatric Hospital during an unrelated FBI investigation into the disappearance of Marilyn Janacek, with her and Brooke Haslett learning about Victoria's recent escape from Sunnybrook and the fact that she could become delusional and violent when her medications wore off. After fleeing a playground after being spotted by parents and reported, Victoria went to her Troianos' old house, where the young Peter Melnyk know lived with his parents. Due to Peter being the same Zach was at the time of Melanie's death, Victoria mistook Peter for Zach and lured him away from the house, claiming her daughter was in danger of drowning and he needed his help. After finding out that Victoria took Peter, Victoria was tracked down to a stream, where she had taken Peter (who she was referring to as Zach) under the claim of looking for Melanie before asking Peter why he killed her daughter. When the FBI and Simms arrived, Victoria grabbed Peter and ordered everyone to stay back, refusing to listen to Simms and telling Brooke she was lying when she told her Zach had not killed Melanie. Eventually, however, Victoria was talked down by Brooke, admitting that she still felt responsibility for her daughter's death before letting Peter go and submitting to the FBI. Following Sims' arrest for killing Jeremy and drugging Victoria to keep her quiet, Brooke assured Victoria and Elizabeth that the former was unlikely to face charges for her actions before the redeemed villainess was comforted by her sister as Sims was led away. Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Delusional Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Psychotic Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Sibling Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Karma Houdini